Perfection
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Written for a friend... Kurama surprises Takara one day with a picnic out in the forest. That is where the two spend the perfect day with one another...[KuramaOC]


Kyla: Hello, people! How're you? Yeah, I'm turning out another fluffy one shot, haha. This one is a KuramaOC peice of fluff for another friend of mine. In The Slyest Thieves (link found in my profile), Takara is my friend's character, and Takara and Kurama end up together, so this is about the two of them getting to spend "the perfect day" with each other. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Perfection  
by  
Kyla

Kurama had arranged for Mizuki to watch Shuku while he and Takara had some alone time. He felt the need to spend some time with Takara, just the two of them. So, when she woke up one morning, he told her to hurry and dress.

Confused, Takara did what she had been asked. So, she changed into a soft pink tank top and black sweat pants that clung to her figure perfectly. She threw her hair up into a sloppy bun before looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked, at the least, presentable.

Kurama smiled when Takara met him in the kitchen. He took her hand and led her outside silently. Gently, he tugged a confused hanyou behind him as he strode into the forest, slyly avoiding answering the questions Takara asked him. All he would say is that it was a surprise that he had set up.

After a few minutes, they paused, and Kurama grinned and stood behind Takara to cover her eyes with his hands. "Ready?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and causing a small shiver to run down her spine.

"I guess," Takara replied back cautiously. Carefully, she began walking forward, Kurama following behind her, his hands still obstructing her view. She wondered vaguely what was going on. The two hadn't been arguing, so why was Kurama doing this? Usually it was only when they had an argument, and the most Kurama would ever do would be to get her flowers or something. This was something new...

"Here we are," Kurama murmured, a silly grin on his face. He had spent many days planning this, sneaking around to get the information he would need. He was just glad he'd been able to ask Mizuki and Aki for their help in this. After taking a deep breath, Kurama let his hands drop from Takara's eyes.

At first, Takara only opened one eye cautiously. Then, she blinked and gazed forward with wide eyes. "Um," was all she could say for a moment. She was surprised to find a small blanket laden with all her favorite foods and sweets, "wow..."

Kurama couldn't help but let the wide smile overtake his face. He stepped forward and slipped his hand into hers. "Well, come on, don't just stand there," he chuckled and led her over to sit down on the blanket. "What do you think?" he asked, somewhat anxiously as the two settled down side by side.

"I," Takara paused, looking at all the food in front of her then turning to see Kurama avoiding her gaze carefully, "I love this! Thank you!" She hugged her arms around Kurama's neck and pecked him on the cheek, thanking him again.

Kurama laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad," he said clearly relieved. "Oh, and I have one more thing," he added thoughtfully, removing one of his arms to reach behind the picnic basket to pull out a book. "You have been wanting this book, have you not?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Yes," she exclaimed and took the book to read the cover happily. "Awesome! Thank you so much, Kurama," she squealed and set the book aside to hug Kurama tightly again. She couldn't stop grinning and cuddled into Kurama's arms. "Ah, this is perfect," she absently murmured.

"Good," Kurama whispered, a satisfied grin on his face. "Now, let's eat, shall we?" he asked indicating to the food before them. "What would you like?"

Takara sat up and said, "I want some of those strawberries!" She reached out to grab one, but soon she felt Kurama pulling her into his lap, one arm secured around her waist. "What?" she asked dumbly and sent a confused scowl at Kurama.

Kurama only smiled and reached his free hand out to pluck a strawberry out of the bowl. "You expect me to let you feed yourself?" he asked teasingly, "Perish the thought!" He held the strawberry up to the hanyou's mouth, silently offering it to her.

Takara blushed a delicate shade of red at the gesture. It was touching and sweet, if not a little embarrassing, but such a gesture was making her feel like a princess. She loved how Kurama always treated her so tenderly, like she was perfection on Earth. With a small, shy smile, she opened her mouth and bit into the strawberry, eyes falling shut as she savored the taste. "Mm," she moaned.

For the next few minutes, the two were silent, enjoying the food. So far, Kurama had only fed Takara and not had a bite to eat for himself. Takara was beginning to wonder if something was wrong and Kurama just didn't want to tell her, but when she asked, he assured her that nothing was wrong. "Everything is perfect," he told her softly and kissed her forehead.

After a moment of silence following this answer, Takara smiled broadly. "The only thing that would make this more perfect is if you enjoy some of this with me! You don't really expect me to eat all of this by myself, do you? Or do you really think of me as a pig?" she asked with a small smirk.

"What?" Kurama faltered, a frown forming on his face, "No, of course I don't think you are a pig." He began to panic, not knowing he had done something wrong. "I would never think that," he assured her and hugged her close, "I love you..."

"Ha ha," Takara giggled, "I know, Kurama, I know." She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose, gently pushing Kurama down onto his back and crawling on top of him to straddle him carefully. "I love you, too," she murmured as she set about unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned down and drew him into a deep, loving kiss.

Kurama's eyes began to glaze over at the attention he was being given. He was very glad he had planned the picnic now, very happy with the consequences he was experiencing. While his shirt was being unbuttoned, he felt Takara carefully pull out of the kiss to trail little kisses along his jawline, moving then onto his neck, stopping to occasionally lick and nip at the tender flesh here and there.

As she unbuttoned the last of the buttons on Kurama's shirt, she moved further down, kissing and sucking at the junction where Kurama's neck met his shoulder. She felt him arch into her touch as he moaned in pleasure.

A moment later, Kurama let out a strangled, surprised gasp when he felt Takara's wicked lips begin to massage and bless his chest. The kisses were light and quick, but they had Kurama gasping and moaning and enjoying every bit of the attention. "Oh, Takara," he whispered thickly.

"Do you like that?" Takara asked grinning madly as she paused to look up at the redhead's face.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Kurama asked weakly and arched up, craving more contact with the woman he loved. He didn't want her to stop. "Please don't stop," he begged, looking up at her with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Takara grinned and sat up. Playfully, she said, "Hm, well, maybe I should stop..."

"No," Kurama groaned, closing his emerald eyes briefly. When Takara refused to do anything, he let out a small growl. With a smirk, he swapped their positions so that he sat atop the hanyou, who stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'm not ready to stop," he stated matter-of-factly, his eyes flashing gold momentarily.

He settled comfortably on top of her and kissed her lips eagerly. When he felt her kissing back, he moaned into her mouth, his tongue pushing gently into her mouth in order to gain more of a reaction from her. He felt her hum appreciatively into his mouth as her arms snaked up and behind his back, pushing his shirt all the way off so that it slipped onto the ground to lay.

Takara was in heaven. She deepened the kiss as much as she could, and groaned when she felt Kurama's hands slide under her tank top to raise the fabric up a few inches. When he pulled away from the kiss, she whimpered in disappointment, but soon, she was breathless, pleasantly surprised to feel the tickle of the yoko's lips planting butterfly kisses on her abdomen.

"K-Kur-ama," Takara mumbled incoherently as she tangled her fingers up in his brilliantly crimson locks of hair, "Oh, Kurama..."

Kurama grinned and sat up to stare at the girl writhing beneath him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You like that?" he purred sweetly and teased her sides with his hands, "and this?" he asked as his hands strayed lower to caress her hips, inching her sweatpants down as far as he dared.

"Ooh, y-yes, I.. I l-love that," Takara replied, panting by now. She moved her hands from where they were tangled in his hair to grope his behind, effectively pulling them flush together. With a small moan, she threw her head back and held Kurama as close as she could to her, earning an appreciated groan and a deep, needy kiss from the redhead atop her.

Kurama pulled away suddenly when he felt his control slipping. He didn't want to rush anything, and if he kept going, he wouldn't be able to stop, even if he or Takara wanted him to. So he slowly broke the kiss off and stared down at the girl below him.

Takara looked up at him with clouded eyes. "Why," she gasped for breath, "did you stop?" She tried to engage him again, rocking against him.

Kurama gave her a small smile and climbed off her, gently pulling her up into a sitting position. "We don't need to be so hasty," he said and moved her around so that she was tucked into his side, "I don't want you to regret a hastily made decision."

"It wouldn't be a hastily made decision," Takara whined softly but hugged Kurama around his middle all the same and settled her head on his shoulder. With a small yawn, she kissed his collarbone and snuggled as close as she could to her love. "It's just that I love you so much..."

"Sh," Kurama murmured, "I know, Love... But just wait. I want it to be so perfect when that time comes..."

"Mm, and this wasn't perfect?" Takara asked sleepily, her eyes resting shut. She was close to slumber, snug and safe in Kurama's arms while they sat under a warm summer sun with a light breeze blowing by. All in all, she would definitely call this perfect.

Kurama smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes," he answered, "this was perfect.. It still is, but for now, perfection is just sitting here with you, holding you, kissing you, and telling you I love you... We haven't had a lot of alone time lately... That is why I planned this picnic."

"Oh," Takara yawned, "that's really sweet of you.. I love this. The picnic is perfect, it's a perfect day, and I'm with my perfect guy.. I love you," she spoke quietly as she moved and kissed Kurama slowly, sweetly, before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Kurama replied just as quietly. He held Takara as she fell asleep, combing his fingers through her hair while he thoughtfully watched the day drag on. As time passed, Takara dozed in and out, her and Kurama talking some and eating when she was awake. So, that was the perfect day, and the two enjoyed it to the fullest, not returning to the temple until after the sun had set.

THE END

* * *

Kyla: So, what do you think? I'm thinking now that I'm going to end up writing a HieiOC fluffy one shot with my character, Mizuki, and Hiei. Not sure when THAT one shot will be out, but I had some time today and didn't want to do homework, so I figured I'd write this up! Review if you liked it, or even if you hated it! lol. 


End file.
